Can They Get Any Closer
by Risikia
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all in their sixth year and something tragic happens. Can love save her?


****

Can They Get Any Closer?

Chapter 1: She's Sick

__

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all in their sixth year and something tragic happens. Can love save her? 

"Hermione you don't look to good maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey" said Harry. I'm sitting here with Harry and Ron and I haven't been feeling good, I wake up in night sweats, where my sheets are soaked, fevers that are high, I'm always tired, and I've lost a lot of weight. 

"Ron and Harry I'm going up to the hospital wing, I'm not feeling too great right now" said Hermione with her face starting to redden from a fever. 

"We'll walk you up the hospital wing" said Ron and Harry together. 

"Ok why not" said Hermione in a startling voice. 

{Oh my gosh Harry and Ron just asked to take me up to the hospital wing} thought Hermione blushing.

When they get up to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey said Hermione looked horrible and she needed to rest for a few days. Harry and Ron wanted to stay but Madam Pomfrey kicked them out. Harry Ron walks out of the hospital wing discussing Malfoy and how rude and disgusting he is. Malfoy walks up behind them and asks them what their doing. 

"We were just taking Hermione up to the hospital wing because she's very sick". 

"Oh" said Malfoy walking away scowling. 

They reach the Fat Lady and they say the password and they walk into the common room where the see Ginny, Fred and George. 

"Hermione's sick" said Ron. 

"Oh what's wrong" asked Ginny? "

She has a very high fever and she was sweating" said Harry in a worried voice. 

"I'm scared for her" said Ron in a weakened voice. 

"I know what you mean" said Harry. 

******************************************************************************

Over the next few days Malfoy was actually nice to Ron and Harry. How's Granger I-I mean Hermione doing? 

"We don't know how she is let's go see her" said Harry! 

They walk up to the hospital wing where Professor Dumbledore was talking to Hermione and Madam Pomfrey quietly. "What's going on all three of them said together"? 

"I don't know we might have to take her to St. Mungo's and have they run tests on her" said Madam Pomfrey. 

"But why, what's going on with her, why is she so sick"? 

"We do not know at this time we need to transport her now" said Professor Dumbledore. 

Hermione was thinking, what's going on with me, why can't I go to class and be a good student? 

"I want to stay here and be "normal" again" said Hermione crying. 

"There's nothing we can do for you Hermione, sorry" said Madame Pomfrey. Hermione cries louder.

"I need to talk to her Professor" all three of them said at the same time. 

"Ok but only for a few minutes" Said Dumbledore in a hurried tone.

"I'm going to talk to her first" said Harry in a worried voice. 

"Hermione I'm going to miss, and I also wanted to tell you that I-I love you and I've always loved you" said Harry with tears running down his face. Ron and Draco also said the same thing. They all ran out blushing.

"

I wonder why they need to send her to St. Mungo's and not just keep her at the school" said Harry. 

"She was crying when we left, did you guys notice that" asked Ron. 

"I feel so bad for her, and I well, miss her" said Draco tearfully. Draco ran away crying.

******************************************************************************St. Mungo's

****

When Hermione arrived at the hospital they gave her lots of potions and none seemed to be working. 

{Why do I have to be here, I want to see Harry, Ron, Draco} thought Hermione. 

Harry and Ron go to Professor Dumbledore's office and he gave them a portkey and they felt the same sensation as they did in their fourth year when they went to the Quidditch World Cup. When they arrived they checked in and went to see her. They walked in to find Hermione's parents and Draco Malfoy already there. Hello how are you Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and Draco. "

Good and hello" they all said back.

"Hermione can Ron and I talk to you about something alone" said Harry? 

"Yeah Mum, Dad, Draco can you excuse us? "Yeah of course". "Hermione we are both in love with you and we don't know how you feel about us, can you please tell us" said Ron and Harry at the same time. 

"Harry I'm in love with you and Draco, Ron I'm not so sure about you I'm still making up my mind about you. 

"What I can do is go out with all three of you, call in Draco please" said Hermione? "Draco" shouted Ron! Draco appears confused, {why did Hermione call him in} why did she call me in her thought? 

"Draco, I was wondering if you would mind if I if I would go out with you, Harry, and Ron" said Hermione really fast. She was gasping for breath after she said that. 

"Huh" asked Draco, Ron, and Harry said together. 

"Would you mind if I went out with all three of you at the same time? 

"Oh, Okay, yeah I guess" they said. "Okay, then it's settled" said Hermione. 

"I knew all of you would understand" said Hermione. 

"We all love you Hermione and we wouldn't know what we would do if you ever died" said Harry. 

"I know what you mean Harry, I don't plan on dying any time soon" said Hermione. 

*****************************************************************************

****

Chapter 2: Bad News

A few days later Hermione is lying in bed when a Healer came in. 

"Hermione I'm afraid I have some bad news: we've given you all the potions that would make you better, but they seem that they are not working. 

"What?" Hermione said in a worried voice, 

"What's going on, I was told I could go back to school in a few days". 

"That's what we thought to until last night when we saw how much you were sweating". "We might have to put you in a Muggle hospital to see what's going on and put you on a thing called an 'IV', we will notify Professor Dumbledore immediately and he will tell your friends and parents.

{What's going on, am I too sick that I can't go back to school, contagious, something} thought Hermione. Hermione cried for the rest of the night. 

************************************************************************

When Hermione arrived she felt even worse than she did before she arrived at St. Mungo's. She missed Ron, Harry and Draco. She decided to write letters and give them to her Mum to deliver the letters to Professor Dumbledore. She wrote a letter to Harry and she wrote:

Harry,

I miss you so much, it is so boring here. I can't wait till I get out of here and be back at school to be with you Ron and Draco. Like I said before I love you and I always had! Well got to go I'll send a letter everyday.

~Love,~

Hermione

P.S. I'm in a Muggle hospital now!

A nurse walks in and takes blood, and leaves her all alone, she wishes she could be with Harry or someone and have him hold her. Her Mum walks in and asks in a worried voice "what's the matter, what happened that you had to be transported here?" Mum I'm ok it's just that the potions they were giving me weren't working so they had to take blood from me and now I'm waiting". A nurse walks in and says "Hermione I'm afraid to tell you that you have Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma and only six months to live. We are very sorry" said the healer. We have to put a tube in your neck and give you treatments called Chemotherapy". Hermione breaks out crying and says "why did this have to happen to me why not someone else like Professor Umbridge or someone else?" She writes another letter to Harry:

Harry, 

I have just been told that I have Cancer and I have six months to live. Why did this happen to me and not someone else, I'm too young to die and I haven't even gotten to my seventh year. You might be right that I might die, how did you know? Tell Ron and Malfoy about this and show them this letter. **I love you all very much and I'm sorry this had to happen**. She writes the letter with tears streaming down her face. I have to get going now I'll write back later!

~Love,~

Hermione

******************************************************************************

Hermione sits in the muggle hospital crying, there's no one to hold her and tell her everything is going to be ok. Her Mum walks in and hands her 4 letter from Harry, Ron, Draco, and Ginny.

Hermione,

I feel really bad that you have to through this I wish it was me instead of you. I cried when I found out, and you know me the boy-who-lived-that-never-cries! I miss you like crazy and I was wondering if they told you when you're going to come home? I LOVE YOU Hermione!!!!!!

Love,

~Harry~

Hermione,

Why did this have to happen to you, that's what I don't understand. I love you so much I can't believe this happened to you! I don't know what I would do if you died. I would probably not be able to live with out you. I LOVE YOU!!!

Love,

~Draco~

Hermione,

You're a great person, I'm still trying to find out my feelings for you. I keep thinking about you and I don't know why! I guess I'm in love with you, anyway I hope you kick this thing and get well soon! Love you!

Love,

~Ron~

Hermione,

I heard what you have I can't believe it, everyone is asking where you are and I don't know what to tell them! Mum and dad say get well! I hope you can come back to school, it's so quiet without you! Its weird well I will talk to you later!

Love,

~Ginny~

Hermione cried her self to sleep and she woke up the next day to do this Chemo thing.

******************************************************************************

Hermione was on the Chemo and she hated it. She vomited every five minutes, and the doctor told her she had to keep eating. She wanted out, she wanted to well, die. She thought how it would effect Ron, Harry, and Draco. She thought {I can't do that to them they'll well I guess kill them selves.{ I love them so much and I don't want anything to happen to them and I'm sure they wouldn't want me to die, so I'll just deal wit the suffering for them}. 

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Christmas break is two weeks away and Hermione is still in the hospital. She was aloud to go home in a few days, when she finally got adjusted to the treatment but she would have to come back to the hospital every two weeks for treatment. She started to lose her hair immediately, and was told that she would be bald by Christmas.

{That would stink so bad to lose all my hair, would Harry, Ron, and Draco like me still if I was} thought Hermione.

******************************************************************************

****

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Two days before the Christmas holidays started Hermione returned. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco all decided to stay and wait for Hermione to return. Everyone in the Great Hall welcomed her back and she blushed a little bit. She was so happy to be back! 

On Christmas everyone got a big pile, but Hermione got the biggest of presents Ron got, lots of candy from Mrs. Weasly, cakes and of course a knitted sweater. Harry got books from Hermione and Hagrid, and a knitted sweater, and a few presents from Lupin, Rumus, and Tonks. Hermione got a knitted sweater, flowers from Ron, Harry, and Draco, and chocolate. (It was the only thing she could keep down). (She would be off the Chemo in a few weeks anyway)

Christmas dinner was the best, Dumbledore welcomed her back and told her everything was going to be ok, and Hagrid welcomed her back and gave her a hug.

Harry asked Hermione to wait for him after Christmas dinner. 

"Okay" said Hermione. 

After dinner Hermione and Harry walk down to the lake in the snow. They find a dry spot and sit down. 

"Hermione I love you so much and when I found out u had cancer I got so sick in my stomach" said Harry kissing Hermione in a long, deep kiss. 

"Harry I don't know what say, I don't know if I'm in love with you or someone else" said Hermione almost crying.

****

"It's ok I'm here for you no matter what you know that just as well as I do, I love you and to me that is the only thing keeping me alive" said Harry with tears streaming down his face.

******************************************************************************

Draco felt sorry for Hermione about the cancer and brought her flowers in Potions class. Harry kissed her on the lips and she felt a tingly sensation going through her, she never felt this before. Hermione told Harry and Ron that she felt very weak and needed to sit down, she couldn't eat and she still was waking up in really bad sweats.

During Potions Professor Snape was teaching them a new potion and Hermione passed out in class. Draco asked if he could take her up to the hospital wing. 

"No, she needs to pay attention in class and not sleep" said Professor Snape. Draco ignores Professor Snape walks out of class carrying Hermione. 

In the hospital wing Draco sits with her with a worried look on his face, leans down and kisses her, Hermione wakes up and asks what happen. Madam Promfrey told her that she passes out and that Draco carried her up to the hospital wing. Harry and Ron walk into the hospital wing and ask Draco what happened and he said "she passed out in potions. 

"We don't know what's wrong and she might have to go to the Muggle hospital again" said Draco crying. Hermione was completely bald.

****

******************************************************************************

Hermione returns to the hospital and looks around. "Where am I"? The nurse tells her that she fell asleep on the way to the hospital. They run tests on her and they find out that she has a tumor in her chest. Hermione writes to Harry Draco and Ron telling them where she is:

Harry, Ron, and Draco,

I'm in the hospital again because I passed out in class, they're trying to figure out what's going on with me, and I have sharp pains in my chest for some reason. Well they are still giving Chemo treatments and they were not working. I miss you guys so much and I LOVE YOU ALL!

Love,

~Hermione~

A few hours later a nurse walks in and tells Hermione; I'm afraid to tell you, but you have a tumor in your chest and we have to do surgery in a few days. Hermione started to cry really hard and continued into the late night. She writes Harry, Ron, and Draco another letter:

Harry, Ron, and Draco,

I'm afraid I have some very bad news I'm going to have surgery because I have a tumor in my chest and they think that it is going to kill me if they don't! It is a very dangerous procedure and if I make it they'll be surprised. I love you all! 

Love, 

~Hermione~

She cried her self to sleep and wanted to hide from everything. 

The day of the surgery her Mum and Dad showed up and told her that they loved her. Hermione started to cry, again. After seven hours the doctor came in and told them that she was recovering and that they were moving her up to the ICU (Intensive Care Unit). Around January she returns back to school after the surgery and everything is back to normal, or almost.

******************************************************************************

"Hermione, I'm so glad your back how are you doing?" said Neville in a surprised voice, even to himself. 

"Quite good thank you, now where are Ron and Harry"? 

"RON, HARRY where are you"? 

"Oh there you are I was looking for you". "I missed you guys so much, I love you so much Harry and Ron" said Hermione blushing. 

During Potions Professor Snape was actually being nice to Hermione, because Draco talked Snape into being nice to her for once. After Potions all four of them walked down to the library so Hermione could study and catch up on her work. 

The next day Hermione woke up feeling lightheaded and she called out to Ginny but there was no answer and she didn't know why. She got up from her bed and passed out, again….

******************************************************************************

****

Chapter 4:The Hospital Wing

Ron, Harry and Draco were all called up to the hospital wing immediately and they found Dumbledore and Snape leaning over Hermione whispering about her. 

"You wanted to see us Professor" said Harry in a worried voice. 

"Yes, it seems Hermione passed out in her dorm this morning when Ginny found her. She was gasping for breath and she went to go get Professor McGonnagal, then she came and took her right up to the hospital wing. We need to find her a potion to keep her alive. We need to get it right and give it to her. 

"If only she could tell us" said Ron in a hoarse voice. 

"They'll get it right I know they will" said Draco. 

"All we have to do is be patient and wait, let's all go down to Griffindor's common room and relax about this" said Harry.

"Good idea, she'll be ok I promise" said Professor Dumbledore standing behind them. They all walked down to the common room and relaxed and shared memories. 

"I have to admit this to all you guys I love her, she's like an angel" said Draco in a worried voice with a tear running down his face. 

"I love her too ever since I first saw her on the Hogwart's Express I fell madly in love with her. She told me I had dirt on my nose and I wiped it off" said Ron crying. 

"I remember when she fixed my glasses with a spell that she learned in one of our text books, and helped us out with solving our mysteries" said Harry emotionless tone.   
******************************************************************************

Hermione woke up the next day she was not gasping for breath anymore; she also didn't feel like crap. Harry, Ron, and Draco all walk in and visit her separately. "Hermione I love you and want to marry you" said Draco with tears in his eyes; Hermione wipes them away for him. "I love you too Draco but don't you think we're a little young to get married?" "I know Hermione it's just that I love you so much I think we should be together" said Draco in a confused tone. "Draco look I'm sorry I have my eyes on another guy, but I also love you, we can still be friends, right?" "Yeah I guess" said Draco. "Does this mean that we are not together anymore? Said Draco again" "I'm sorry Draco, I really am" Hermione says. Draco walks away with rejection on his face.

Ron walks in with tears running down his face. "What's wrong Ron" Hermione asked? "I missed you so much I thought you were going to d-die" breaking down in tears. "Look I know I have been sick but if I die I will know I did what I had to do; I mean I got 13 O. W. L. S. she said quietly. "I know it's just I love you so much" Ron said breaking down again. "I love you too Ron I always have and I wanted you to know, I knew it the moment I walked into the compartment where Harry and you were sitting" said Hermione in a suprising voice, even to her self. Before Ron could leave Hermione had done something she never had done before, she leans over and takes Ron into a deep kiss.

Harry walks in waiting for Hermione to tell him that she loves him and hopes that she doesn't pick Ron or Draco. "Hello Hermione" said Harry. "Hello Harry how have you been"? "Good, you said Harry " ,"Never better said Hermione like she said in her first year". "Hermione I love you and I wanted you to know, I hope that Ron or Draco hasn't taken your heart yet"! "I'm sorry Harry but Ron took my heart, you're a good friend and very supportive, I wanted you to know that". "I love you Harry but I'm sorry" said Hermione kissing Harry on the lips.

A few days later, Dumbledore sends for Harry and Ron. They get there to see that Neville and Draco are already arrived. They were both crying and Harry thinks {No she's not dead, she can't be she's too young}! Dumbledore explains that she died in her sleep the night before. All of the people in the room were either crying or had tears running down their cheeks.

******************************************************************************

Draco, Harry, and Ron all got along. They all grieved together and became the best of all friends. Life went on for all of them, together. Love saved Hermione for awhile.

Harry found a letter and it had Harry, Ron, and Draco's name on it. 

Dear Harry, Ron, and Draco,

I'm slowly dying away, the cancer has kicked my butt! I'm very sorry I wanted to leave a few things to you guys and everybody else. Harry I left you my Defense Against The Dark Arts books, Ron all my love letters and diaries , Ginny I left you all my jewelry, Draco I left you nothing. 

Ron, I love you so much it took me such awhile to figure that out but I did, I LOVE YOU and I always have. Ever since meeting you in the train I fell in love immediately and I wanted you to know. I want ALL of you to go on with life and live it to the fullest! I know that you guys don't want to but I want you too, so please LIVE!

Love,

~Hermione~ 

****


End file.
